seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Frankenstein's Monster - Ships
| | valign=top | |} These ships were available during the Frankenstein's Monster event in 2017 (Sep 26th - Nov 7th). The Steamships use 1 Ayde Ayde was an 18-gun ship of the Royal Navy, built at Deptford Dockyard and launched in 1562. She took part in an expedition of Martin Frobisher looking for the Northwestern Passage in 1577. Ayde remained under the command of Martin Frobisher also during the Anglo-Spanish War in the 1580s. She was broken up in 1599. Gabriel Gabriel was one of the three ships used by Martin Frobisher on his first expedition looking for the Northwest Passage in 1576. She also participated on the second voyage in 1577. Gabriel was a bark of 20-25 tons. Katten Katten was a 20-ton yacht of the Dano-Norwegian navy, purchased from Scotland in 1605. She participated in the Hans Køning expedition to Greenland in 1605 and on the Lindenov expedition the next year. The expeditions were organized by the Danish King Christian IV in order to reestablish contact with the lost Norse settlements on Greenland. HMS Resolute HMS Resolute was a barque originally named Ptarmigan. She was purchased by the British Royal Navy in 1850, outfitted for Arctic exploration and renamed HMS Resolute. During 1850-51 she sailed through the eastern Arctic searching for the lost expedition of John Franklin. In 1852 she participated in Belcher's expedition, again looking for John Franklin. However, she got trapped in ice and was abandoned. Resolute was found by a whaling ship from the United States, she was salvaged and returned to England. Subsequently, she served in home waters until 1879 when she was broken up. From the timbers of Resolute were made at least three desks. One of them was in 1880 presented to the president of United States as a gesture of thanks for the rescue and return of Resolute. It is used by the president until today. Heart's Ease Heart's Ease was a 60-ton ship of the explorer James Hall on his expedition 1612. Hall sailed to Greenland in search of the Northwest Passage. He died during the expedition after an attack of the Inuits. Enhiörningen Enhiörningen was a frigate of the Norwegian explorer Jens Munk on his expedition in 1619. His mission was to search for the Northwest Passage to Asia. Lamperen Lamperen was a sloop of the Norwegian explorer Jens Munk on his expedition in 1619. His mission was to search for the Northwest passage to Asia. HMS Enterprise HMS Enterprise was a merchant vessel purchased by the British Royal Navy in 1848. She made two Arctic voyages in 1848-1849 and 1850-1854. From 1860 she served as a coal depot and was finally sold in 1903. St. Peter St. Peter and St. Paul were two Russian ships that took part on an expedition that sailed from Petropavlovsk to Alaska. Their crew were the first Europeans to set foot in Alaska. St. Peter was dashed to pieces by high winds in December 1741 on Bering Island. HMS Carcass HMS Carcass was a bomb vessel of the Royal Navy, launched in 1759. In 1773 she was refitted as an exploration vessel and undertook an expedition to the Arctic. She was sold out of the Navy in 1784. HMS Racehorse HMS Racehorse was a French 18-gun privateer originally named Marquis de Vaudreuil. She was captured by the British in 1757 during the Seven Years' War. She was commissioned into the Royal Navy as HMS Racehorse. In 1773 Racehorse participated on an expedition to the Arctic looking for the Northwest Passage. After returning from the expedition, in 1775 she was refitted as a bomb vessel and renamed Thunder. She was captured by the French in 1778. Pravda Steamer Pravda was a Soviet merchant freighter. She was active in the Soviet Arctic during the 1930s. This ship had been used mainly for carrying timber. 1) |museum=42400 |upg=1 |cr=70 |cap=33 |xp=15000 |u1=190000 |m1=c |u2=50000 |m2=w |u3=1300 |m3=Bodypart}} HMS Discovery HMS Discovery was a wooden screw steamship built as the whaler Bloodhound in 1873. She was purchased by the Admiralty in 1874 and outfitted for Arctic exploration. Together with HMS Alert, she participated in the British Arctic Expedition in 1875. The mission was to reach the Northern Pole. After her return from the expedition, Discovery was used as a storeship in Portsmouth Harbour from 1880. She was sold to a private owner in 1902. 1) |museum=126600 |upg=1 |gem=300 |cr=90 |cap=44 |xp=60000}} HMS Investigator HMS Investigator was a merchant ship purchased by the Royal Navy in 1848. She was fitted for Arctic exploration and together with HMS Enterprise set off to search for the lost expedition of John Franklin. She became trapped in ice and had to be abandoned in 1853. Her wreck was discovered in 2010. Fox Fox was a British steam yacht built for Sir Richard Sutton and launched in 1854. After one cruise to Norway, Sutton died and the yacht was sold to Lady Franklin for her Arctic expedition. Fox left Aberdeen in 1857 for the Canadian Arctic. Over the next two years, they explored the Boothia Peninsula. After her return to England in September 1859, Fox was sent to survey the waters off the coast of Norway. Afterwards, she was sold to Denmark and remained in service until 1912 when she foundered off the coast of Greenland. 1) |museum=178000 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=38 |xp=80000 |u1=1000000 |m1=c |u2=200000 |m2=w |u3=1650 |m3=Electrode}} USS Rodgers Mary and Helen was a steam whaler launched in 1879. She was purchased by the United States Navy in 1881 and renamed USS Rodgers. She and two other ships were used to search for the lost USS Jeannette which sailed on an expedition to the Arctic in 1879. During the expedition, in November 1881, Rodgers caught fire and exploded. 1) |museum=228000 |upg=1 |gem=330 |cr=100 |cap=53 |xp=110000}} USS Rescue USS Rescue was a brig owned by the merchant Henry Grinnell. She was lent to the US Government for a rescue mission searching for the lost expedition of John Franklin. Rescue sailed out together with the brig Advance from New York on 22 May 1850. They returned in October 1851 without finding the lost expedition. Both ships were returned to their owner. Rescue was later sold and became the schooner Amaret. She was wrecked in a gale on the coast of Greenland in 1860. 1) |museum=192000 |upg=1 |cr=90 |cap=42 |xp=45000 |u1=200000 |m1=c |u2=40000 |m2=w |u3=2400 |m3=Electrode}} USS Advance USS Advance was built in 1847 under the name Augusta. She was loaned to the US Navy in 1850 to participate in the search for Sir John Franklin's Arctic expedition which had been stranded in the frozen north since 1847. She sailed out in the company of Rescue in May 1850. She participated on two expeditions to the north and was abandoned during the second voyage in 1855. 1) |museum=336000 |upg=5 |gem=700 |cr=150 |cap=134 |xp=420000 |last=y}} HMS Griper HMS Griper was a gun-brig of the British Royal Navy, launched in 1813. In 1819 she sailed on an expedition of William Parry in search of the Northwest Passage. She participated on another expedition to Greenland in 1823 and on the third Northwest Passage expedition of William Parry in 1824. Griper was broken up in 1868. HMS Alert HMS Alert was a 17-gun wooden screw sloop of the British Royal Navy, launched in 1856. Until 1868 she was in service at the Pacific Station on Vancouver Island, Canada. She was converted to an Arctic exploration vessel in 1874. In the company of Discovery, she sailed out on the British Arctic Expedition with the objective of reaching the North Pole. After her return, she was recommissioned in 1878 and sent on a voyage to survey of the Strait of Magellan. Alert was lent to the US Navy in 1884 to help with the mission sent to the Arctic after Adolphus Greely who led the Lady Franklin Bay Expedition. Afterwards, Alert was lent to Canada for an expedition to Hudson Bay. The ship was sold in 1894. 1) |museum=408000 |upg=1 |gem=350 |cr=110 |cap=65 |xp=220000}} USS Bear The SS Bear was a steam-powered and sailing ship launched in 1874. She was built in Scotland as a steamer for hunting seals. She took part in the search for the Greely Expedition. She participated in the second expedition of Admiral Richard E. Byrd to Antarctica in 1939-1941. She was a museum ship in Oakland, California and starred in the 1930 film The Sea-Wolf. After the II. World War, she was converted to a sailing ship. Later she was towed and became a floating restaurant in Philadelphia. Bear foundered and sank in 1963. 1) |museum=600000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=160 |cap=158 |xp=750000 |last=y}} SS Vega SS Vega was a Swedish barque, built in Bremerhaven Germany in 1872. She was constructed as a whaling ship with an auxiliary steam engine and was rebuilt for Arctic exploration. On 22 June 1878, the ship set out from Karlskrona, Sweden through the Northeast Passage around the north coast of Eurasia. She became the first ship to complete the voyage through the Northeast Passage and circumnavigate Eurasia. 1) |museum=720000 |upg=1 |gem=370 |cr=120 |cap=71 |xp=350000}} SS Chelyuskin SS Chelyuskin was a Soviet steamship built in Denmark and launched in 1933. Shortly after launch, Chelyuskin was sent on a voyage with the mission to prove if a regular steamship could travel the whole Northern Maritime Route in one season. She left Murmansk for Vladivostok on 2 August 1933 and became trapped in ice in September. After that, she drifted in the ice pack and finally got crushed by the ice in February 1934. 1) |museum=412000 |upg=1 |cr=110 |cap=58 |xp=120000 |u1=850000 |m1=c |u2=360000 |m2=w |u3=3000 |m3=Electrode}} HMS Hecla HMS Hecla was a Royal Navy bomb vessel launched in 1815. She participated on the Bombardment of Algiers in 1816. In 1819 she was converted to an Arctic exploration ship. She made three journeys to the Arctic in search of the Northwest Passage under the command of William Edward Parry. In 1827, Parry used Hecla for an unsuccessful attempt to reach the North Pole. She was sold out of the Navy in 1831. HMS Trent HMS Trent was a ship of the British Royal Navy fitted out for Arctic exploration. In 1818 she participated in the Spitsbergen expedition under John Franklin. USS Jeannette HMS Pandora was a steamship of the British Royal Navy launched in 1861. She was sold to Allen Young in 1875 for use in an expedition to the Canadian Arctic. Their mission was to search for the lost expedition of John Franklin and for the Northwest Passage. They were on both account unsuccessful. In 1877 Pandora was sold again and renamed Jeannette. She was used in another Arctic expedition, this time with the objective of reaching the North Pole. A month after departing San Francisco Jeannette encountered ice in St. Lawrence Bay, Siberia. She drifted erratically for the next 21 months until the ice crushed her and she sunk on June 13, 1881. 1) |museum=1710000 |upg=1 |gem=380 |cr=130 |cap=86 |xp=900000}} _NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships